Leaf and Rain
by tsunayoshi yuzuru
Summary: Hanya sebuah fic pendek, yang bercerita tentang seorang siswa yang dihukum seniornya untuk memungut seribu daun, BL, NS, Bad sumarry


**Disclaimare**

**Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, Gaje, Abal, Typo, Alur Berantakan, Penulis Amatiran, BOY'S LOVE**

**Pairing**

**Naruto x Sasuke**

***** mulai nyanyanyanya *** **

Hal yang sangat langka bagi seorang Uchiha adalah memungut seribu daun yang berguguran di halaman sekolah. Namun ini adalah kenyataan karena kita bisa melihat seorang Uchiha bungsu yang tampak membungkuk sambil memungut daun-daun yang berguguran di halaman belakang SMU Konoha. Bahkan adegan nan langka ini sempat diabadikan oleh Inuzuka Kiba sang Ketua Mading SMU Konoha, sekaligus pembawa kamera untuk majalah mingguan buatan mading SMU Konoha.

Tak lupa para fans girl Uchiha yang tampak menangis melihat idolanya disiksa seperti itu. Namun tidak bisa membantu apalagi mendekat, karena belum sempat menghampiri Sasuke, mereka sudah di deathglare oleh sang Senpai, ketua MOS tahun ini dan sedang mengawasi Sasuke, yang juga memberikan hukuman pada juniornya itu, untuk memunguti seribu daun di halaman belakang sekolah.

Sebenarnya sih, salah Sasuke sendiri, mentang-mentang kakaknya juga sekolah disini. Dia jadi bersikap sombong, dan angkuh. Disuruh bawa peralatan MOS malah ada yang kurang, telat apel pagi juga. Sudah gitu tidak meminta tanda tangan para senpai, padahal sudah diperingatkan. Jadilah sang Kaicho yang tadinya merasa segan pada Sasuke, dikarenakan kakaknya adalah ketua OSIS, menjadi menghukum Sasuke. Sepertinya kesabaran sang Kaicho yang diketahui bernama Naruto sudah diambang batas.

Makanya dia langsung menghukum Sasuke, tampa memperdulikan konsekuensinya nanti. Lagipula dia sama sekali tidak salah, dan yang salah disini adalah Sasuke, yang tidak menghormati para senior, dan malah bersikap sombong. Dan kalaupun ia harus berurusan dengan kakaknya Sasuke, Naruto akan meminta bantuan teman-temannya, soalnya mereka juga sama tidak suka dengan prilaku dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Marah, Murka, Dendam, Kesal, dan Lelah bercampur jadi satu, itulah yang dialami Sasuke sekarang. Dia benar-benar membenci senpainya yang telah membuat Sasuke harus berurusan dengan daun-daun. Yang benar saja seorang Uchiha memunguti daun? Mungkin setelah ini ia akan membuat perhitungan senpainya itu.

Panasnya terik matahari semakin menyengat. Peluh keringat membasahi sekujur tubuh Sasuke. Beberapa lekuk tubuhnya pun terlihat dari seragamnya, karena keringat membuat seragamnya basah. Deru nafas kelelahan tampak terdengar dari sang Uchiha.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di atas kepalanya, saat ia mendongak ia melihat seseorang yang dibencinya saat ini. Senpainya yang kini menaruh minuman kaleng di atas kepalanya dengan seenaknya. Jujur dia cukup bingung, kenapa senpainya ini melakukan hal tersebut.

"Untukmu," ujar Naruto memberikan sekaleng es kopi kepada Sasuke. Sebuah alis pun terangkat ke atas, heran melihat kebaikan Naruto padanya.

"Ini ambil," ucap Naruto lagi, karena tidak mendapat respon dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apanya yang kenapa?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Kenapa kau baik padaku?"

"Hei, kau pikir aku ini orang yang kejam? aku memberikan ini karena kasihan melihatmu yang kecapean. Lagipula aku tidak ingin jika terjadi sesuatu padamu. Bisa-bisa Itachi akan marah, jika mengetahuinya."

"Aku tak perlu dikasihani."

"Che...kau ini masih saja sombong yah Uchiha! ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau, ini untukku saja!"

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku tidak mau!" Sasuke pun langsung merebut minuman kaleng itu dari tangan Naruto dan meminumnya sampai habis.

"Dasar Tsundere!"

"Berisik dobe!"

"Apa kau bilang? Dobe? Berani sekali kau memanggilku dengan sebutan dobe! aku ini senpaimu baka!"

"Baiklah Kaicho dobe yang terhomat..."

"Kau! sudahlah teruskan pekerjaanmu, pokoknya kalau gak selesai sekarang. Akan kutambahkan hukumanmu lagi!"

Decihan kesal pun keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ingin sekali ia membalas perbuatan senpainya tersebut. Tapi posisinya sekarang tidak memungkinkan untuk membalasnya. Jadi yang bisa dilakukannya adalah tetap meneruskan pekerjaannya. Namun semakin lama panasnya matahari semakin membakar kulitnya. Membuat peluh-peluh keringat semakin berjatuhan ke atas tanah.

Beberapa jam kemudian matahari yang terik itu, tertutup oleh sebuah awan hitam. Dan tetesan air pun jatuh dari langit, sepertinya panas terik matahari tadi menandakan kalau hujan akan turun. Lalu lama kelamaan hujannya semakin deras. Membuat sekujur tubuh Sasuke menjadi basah. Namun ia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, karena ia merasa hanya tinggal seratus daun lagi, maka semuanya akan terkumpul. Jadi walaupun hujan, dirinya tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari tempat itu.

Walaupun begitu hal ini membuat bibirnya membiru, dan tubuhnya bergetar kedinginan. Sudah gitu dedaunan yang kering dan berguguran di halaman sekolah itu, banyak yang hancur karena tetesan hujan. Jadi semakin sulit Sasuke untuk mencari daun-daun tersebut.

Di lain pihak, Naruto yang kini sedang memberi pengarahan pada junior-juniornya di aula sekolah. Melihat kalau di luar hujan. Merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke, ia pun meminta Shikamaru untuk menggantikannya memberikan pengarahan pada para Junior. Setelah itu ia pun melesat keluar dari aula sekolah. Lalu saat ia keluar, Naruto masih melihat juniornya tersebut masih sibuk memunguti daun-daun tersebut.

"Dia itu ngapain sih!" Naruto pun langsung berlari menuju Sasuke, tampa sadar kalau dirinya berlari tampa membawa payung atau apapun, sehingga membuat sekujur tubuhnya juga ikutan basah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? kenapa masih memunguti daun?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Tanggung dobe, tinggal 50 lagi maka tugasku akan selesai."

"Kau ini, apakah kau bodoh? ini sedang hujan, cuma orang bodoh yang memunguti daun dikala hujan, dan sepertinya panggilan dobe itu lebih cocok untukmu!" Sebuah kedutan kekesalan pun muncul di kening Sasuke, membuatnya menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Sepertinya kesal karena telah dikatakan dobe oleh Naruto.

"Dan hanya orang bodoh, yang menyuruh juniornya memunguti daun!" balas Sasuke.

"Kau! ah sudahlah ayo masuk ke aula, teman-temanmu yang lain sudah menunggu," ajak Naruto kemudian dan menarik tangan Sasuke, tapi langsung ditarik kembali oleh pemiliknya.

"Aku sudah bilang aku akan tetap disini dan meneruskan pekerjaanku!"

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali sih! Kalau kau kenapa-kenapa bagaimana?"

"Kalau aku kenapa-kenapa paling kau yang akan berurusan dengan Itachi nantinya."

"Apa kau bilang? kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih. Sudah! suka atau tidak suka kau harus ikut aku!" Naruto pun kembali menarik tangan Sasuke, namun pemuda berambut raven itu juga tidak mau kalah. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari Naruto. Tapi tidak bisa, tarikan Naruto yang kini menyeretnya semakin kuat, hingga membuat pergelangan tangannya cukup sakit.

"Dobe lepas!"

"Tidak akan teme, lagian kau ini seharusnya senang, hukumanmu sudah kuhapus, jadi sekarang kau kembali ke kelasmu, dan keringkan bajumu. Kurasa di ruang OSIS ada seragam cadangan, untukmu."

Sasuke terlihat kesal karena ditarik seenaknya, tapi kemudian ia pun menuruti perintah dari Naruto. Mereka pun menuju di ruang OSIS. Sesampainya di ruang OSIS, mereka sama-sama mengganti seragamnya yang basah, dengan seragam cadangan. Entah kenapa wajah Sasuke merasa panas, saat melihat lekuk badan Naruto yang begitu bagus, ketika sedang membuka seragamnya basah.

"Apa lihat-lihat? irinya dengan badanku yang berotot, sedangkan badanmu terlihat kerempeng begitu," ledek Naruto, membuat perempatan jalan muncul di kening Sasuke.

"Dasar dobe."

"Che berhentilah memanggilku dobe, teme!"

"Kau juga berhenti memanggilku, teme, dobe!"

"Kau ini! ah sudahlah." Sejenak keadaan pun kembali hening. Tidak ada yang bicara diantara mereka, hingga akhirnya...

"Maaf," ungkap Naruto kemudian.

"Hn?"

"Maaf sudah membuatmu kehujanan, dan membuatmu harus memunguti daun-daun itu. Aku hanya ..."

"Sudahlah aku juga salah karena telah bersikap seenaknya, selama MOS ini, hingga membuatmu susah."

Naruto pun terlihat tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang telah mengakui kesalahannya, dan mengacak pelan rambut Sasuke. Entah kenapa perlakuan Naruto yang seperti itu membuat wajahnya semakin panas. Padahal udara di luar sana begitu dingin.

"Nah ayo kita kembali ke aula," ajak Naruto yang merangkul pundak Sasuke, tapi buru-buru pemuda tersebut menjauhkan tangannya dari dirinya, dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya, membuat Naruto berkerut heran melihat tingkah juniornya tersebut.

"Wajahmu, memerah Sasuke? jangan-jangan kau demam yah gara-gara hujan tadi?" tanya Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah ke wajah Sasuke.

**10 CM...**

**5 CM...**

**Duagh!**

"Huff penyelamatan di detik-detik terakhir," ungkap Sasuke setelah menendang Naruto, hingga terjatuh.

"Apanya yang penyelamatan di detik-detik terakhir, kau pikir aku ingin menciummu apa?! Aku cuma mau memeriksa keningmu tahu!"

"Sudahlah kaicho dobe mesum, aku tahu kau itu modus," ungkap Sasuke yang kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian, setelah selesai mengganti seragamnya.

"SIAPA YANG MODUS TEME? DAN APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN MESUM? AKU TIDAK MESUM BAKA TEME!" teriak Naruto murka, karena perkataan dari Sasuke.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang sudah berada di luar ruang OSIS, tampak bernafas lega karena telah menjauh dari senpainya yang hampir merebut___first kiss-nya _kalau tidak ditendang olehnya. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang mengganjal.

'Kenapa tadi aku malah menendangnya? bukankah lebih baik diteruskan? eh? tunggu kenapa aku malah berpikir seperti itu, siapa juga yang pengen dicium senpai dobe sepertinya, tapi... ah sudahlah,' ungkap Sasuke dalam hati. Membuat beberapa orang menatapnya aneh. Ck, ck ternyata dia memang benar-benar tsundere, hadeh.

*****END*****


End file.
